


Unnecessary Attention

by atonalremix



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 16:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1786357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atonalremix/pseuds/atonalremix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rebekah has one simple rule: don't attract unnecessary attention. Of course, in less than a week, Elena breaks it (spectacularly) while hunting some dessert in Brooklyn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unnecessary Attention

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a present for a friend. As such, the timeline for this fic is a bit fuzzy: it can happen at any point in B99's canon, while late S4 is most likely for TVD.

Bex only had one rule: don't attract unnecessary attention. "New York's a big city," she told Elena one evening, after a particularly delicious meal of tourists, "If you want to thrive, you'll have to keep your wits about you at all times." While Rebekah looked amazing as she recited this mantra, she must've said it a thousand times, because Elena could hear it with every step she took.

"Don't you _dare_ attract the police either," Bex added, as they continued their stroll through Brooklyn on their way home. "The precinct around here's rather... unusual. They can't be deterred in the same manner as your simple Mystic Falls folk."

If Elena had had her humanity on, she might have cared. She might've acted just a bit differently to deter the attention of quota-starved police. As it was, she was too busy reeling over her kid brother's death. Jeremy's thread had been severed far, far too early. _Elena_ should have died - why couldn't she have taken his place?

She swore, she saw his face on every street corner. He was in Kati Rolls, happily munching on traditional Indian street food with his girlfriend; he was in the hottest nightclub in Manhattan; he was even attending one of those charter schools on the edge of the city. One time, before Bex had to take away the remote, he was even on television.

Why should she care, huh? She didn't need him reminding her of all of her poor life choices. She didn't need him to roll her eyes every time she and Damon were in the same room, and she sure didn't need him to mimic his neck snapping as he brushed past her. He was the one who needed her guidance and love!

Strange how in a city of millions, she had never felt more alone in her life. Bonnie had even mistook her for Katherine, just before they had parted ways. Her own best friend couldn't tell the difference...! In what world? Elena would never turn into Katherine. Katherine was the antithesis of everything she cherished. Yet she could have sworn, as she was rampaging through Brooklyn, that she saw Katherine's disparaging scowl.

"I had more class," she whispered to Bex as she disappeared into the night. More class her ass. Katherine just knew how to run. She knew when to fold her hands; she knew when not to attract the attention of two bumbling policemen.

Bex had warned her against this part of Brooklyn. In fact, Bex was running beside her and yelling, "Come on, Elena! We can grab dessert elsewhere!"

"Oh, why do you care so much about this part of town?" Elena had retorted, turning on her heels and glancing around for particularly tasty-looking humans. Feh, they were all the same on this block. She wasn't hungering for dumb tourists after drinking her fill of them. "I thought you said, and I quote, the police are useless."

"Useless or not, you really want to eat elsewhere." Bex groaned, reaching for Elena's arm and trying to pull her back. (The attempt didn't work.)

"How come?"

"You don't want to find out."

Oh, were vampire hunters part of the NYPD? Frankly, the thought didn't surprise Elena; after all, they'd be sitting ducks if they didn't have an arsenal to fight the supernatural. "Unless they have wooden bullets, I'm not interested."

Scouting out a tall blonde, she sauntered over towards the girl and proceeded to compel her with just one pleading look. Oh, the girls were especially easy here! The blood so rich, the game so easy, and...

"Freeze! NYPD!"

And her blood-stained face was lit brilliantly by two policewomen, both holding guns in her direction.

She growled at them, lunging forward.

One of them - the one with curly black hair and a sweet leather jacket - didn't even hesitate to kickdrop her and handcuff her to some metal (and vervain-coated) handcuffs. How...? The freaking lady was human; Elena should have had the advantage.

"Wow, Rosa," the other girl said nervously, now that she got a better look at Elena's face. "You weren't scared of the blood?"

"Nah." Elena's attacker laughed heartily, stepping back to admire her handiwork. "You get some real weirdos 'round these parts, Santiago."

Bex just held her arms up in defeat. "I don't know what just happened," she protested to no one in particular.

"Looks like this girl just..." Rosa squinted, leaning forward and staring at the bite marks on the blonde victim's neck. "Vampire bites? I guess? It's a little early for Halloween-type murders, you freak."

"Now we'll just get a confession and off she goes!" Santiago chirped. The stench of vervain on them both was hard to ignore; Elena could feel the nausea coming on.

Bex sent her a silent look, as if to say 'now do you believe me?' before she asked, "Do you need my witness statement? Because I really don't know what happened."

"Um, yeah." Rosa placed both of her hands on her hips, highlighting her gun in the lamplight. "It's kind of your duty as an American citizen... or British tourist... I don't know, it's just your thing."

To Elena, Santiago added, "You have the right to remain silent."

Considering what had just happened, Elena didn't feel like talking. Wasn't Bex supposed to play the compulsion card and get them out of jail? She glanced over at her companion, waiting... and waiting...

They walked together back to the precinct, where Bex sat next to Rosa's desk and calmly followed the procedure for a witness's statement; where Bex insisted that Elena didn't kill her but instead had almost prevented her from dying; and where she made very little movement to pull Elena out of the holding cell.

"You don't even look like a freak," One particularly old detective called, as Elena passed by him.

She resisted the urge to groan. Instead, the entire office collectively groaned and yelled some variation of "Scully, give it a fucking rest!"

"Guess he's the office Jerry," Bex said offhandedly, once the paperwork had been filed and completed.

Elena gave Bex her most dour look. "Why are you complying with them?"

"Because, I told you, this isn't the precinct you want to mess with." Bex glared in response. "And if you had _listened_ , we wouldn't even be in this mess."

No, if she had listened, they would have entered a nightclub by now, and she could have feasted on young college hipsters. Bex - and the permeating stench of vervain - was the only reason she was even attempting to act civil. Elena wrinkled her nose. "Why do I smell vervain?"

"Oh, it's our new tea flavor," the civilian administrator said, perking up from her cell phone. "Boyle's a big fan of it. Says it clears up his brain."

Bex and Elena shared uneasy glances, just as one of the other detectives gave them a thumbs-up.

"I'm surprised you recognized it," the detective added. "Not many people know of vervain's numerous health benefits!"

"Uh-huh," Bex nodded stiffly, trying not to make eye contact with him. "They sure don't."

"I prefer coffee," Santiago said, not bothering to look up from her piles of paperwork. "Okay, so I think you both can go, now that I've gotten your statements. I trust we'll see you in court?"

Rosa glared at them both so fiercely that Elena didn't feel it wise to argue. She nodded nervously, flinching as the handcuffs rubbed against her skin.

"I knew Boyle shouldn't have spilled the tea on them," Santiago murmured, only now just noticing the burn marks on Elena's wrist. "I'm sorry, should we--?"

"No, no, we're good." Bex pulled Elena by the arm and headed back towards the elevator. "I'll get her looked at right now. Thank you!"

The second they were out of sight, they high-tailed it back to Manhattan and to the more oblivious precincts. Bex didn't even have to open her mouth for Elena to sigh and say, "I'm sorry. I promise, never ever again."

"You should be," was all Rebekah could say, before turning on her heels and leaving Elena to mull over her actions.

If Bex had had only one golden rule, Elena supposed it had been for good reasons.


End file.
